Wrecked
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: A one shot...Ironhide is hurt and seeks out Ratchet for repairs. Optimus isn't happy one bit. Ironhide X Optimus Prime.


Wrecked

* * *

He felt his backstrut was going to snap in half as he walked in hands clutching his back. Ratchet looked up from his desk with contempt. He sighed and pushed up off the desk and moved into the main medical room. Striding up to Ironhide Ratchet put a hand behind his arm and helped him to the berth. "What did you do to yourself now" Shaking his head Ratchet assisted Ironhide to the berth and grabbed a scanner slowly. "One of these days Ironhide…." He sighed quietly. "Tell Prime yet?"

"No…and I don't plan to." He said and flinched as he slid up onto the berth further. His optics dim as he grimaced with pain.

"Well he's going to miss you back in your room tonight." Ratchet said matter of fact-ly. "You're staying here tonight, you've over extended yourself and you've put undue strain on your backstrut." Ratchet shook his head. "I'll need to straighten you out."

"Kinda why I came in…" Ironhide said bitterly as his hands clutched to his back-strut.

"Let me get you something for the pain." Ratchet shook his head turning slowly grabbing a few tools to numb his neural lines.

"Got any rust sticks?" Ironhide ventured laughing through gritted dentals.

"I am not a human doctor I don't hand out sweets just because you're hurt." Ratchet said and the small tool he held clipped against Ironhide's shoulder softly. Ironhide shrugged uncomfortably scooting away slowly. Ratchet shook his head uttering internally as he turned and knocked the lid off of a small canister and lifted out two sticks. "Here…just be quiet while I work…please" bedside manner.

Ironhide made a soft humming sound and nodded. He flinched when ratchet touched his back at the exact point the pain was swelling from. "ratch.." he bit down on the first rust stick his head swimming in the pain. Ratchet grabbed Ironhide's other hand and moved it forward so he could examine his back-strut better.

"What did you do to yourself?" Ratchet let out a sigh "Get all charged up and you and prime try to kill one another last night?" He ventured.

"No…well…not like …maybe." Ratchet could only roll his eyes at this. Ratchet stood and looked up and pressed his comm.

"Optimus?"

"Optimus here." The reply… Ironhide rolled his eyes. He didn't feel this was overly necessary.

"Could you come down to the medical bay I think your bonded has broken his backstrut."

"I'm on my way." The response was dry and almost sounded like he was expecting it. Ratchet pushed Ironhide's shoulder.

"Hey …hurts worse you know." Ironhide groaned and bit back the nausea that was now over taking his systems.

"Ironhide you're a fine piece of work." Ratchet said coldly, and lifted Ironhide's arm and injected something into his coolent lines.

"Just fix me." He shook his head and shuttered his optics putting his head down a bit.

"Well I am trying." He said reaching back behind the armor putting a hand on his backstrut. "This might hurt." He says as he runs a finger along the exposed spine feeling out exactly where the mech has injured himself.

Ironhide hissed out bitting down on his dentals. "There it is." He said quietly and leaned down. "sub fracture." He mused "how did you manage that?" Ratchet looked again "And all the way down there." Ratchet shook his head for what seemed the millionth time to Ironhide and turned to get a few good scans for Ironhide's medical record.

"I would like to know as well." Optimus' voice broke in after the sound of the doors of the medical bay hissed open infront of him. Ironhide just ticked his Glossa against his dentals holding a rust stick to Optimus. "Don't start with me Ironhide…I'm in no mood." Optimus touched his shoulder waving his free hand to the shoulder.

Ironhide shrugged and bit back a grunt as he felt ratchet's hand moving down to the spot again. He felt a snap and then the cold set in "Oh…oh…" he purred a moment and his optics shuttered slowly, and his weight came back on ratchet. Ratchet put a hand up to support the mech who had been forced into recharge.

"That's enough from you Ironhide." Ratchet said and let the bot lay quietly. Only the sound of wheezing vents would note his body still had life. "You two have to be more careful." He said to Optimus with understanding eyes and tone.

"This is not my doing." Optimus said honestly.

"Optimus…" Ratchet turned to him "He's fractured his backstrut I'm shocked he's walking." Ratchet said and pulled another item from his box of tricks.

"He's stubborn for sure." Optimus looked down at Ironhide and walked up to his side. A hand moved across Ironhide's shoulder plate. "Pushed himself too hard in the training yard."

"He looks like he went three rounds with a Decepticon." Ratchet points out as he pulls up a stool next to the table to begin the repairs. Optimus could only nod at that. He moved his hand to Ironhide's and removed the remaining rust stick from his grasp setting it aside. "He'll be fine, but I'm going to keep him here overnight…repair this…see what other damage he's been keeping from me…"

"I understand…you may wish to check his shoulder panels and the struts on his left leg." Optimus pulled up another stool on the opposite side and kept beside Ironhide his optics looking the black mech over slowly.

"More damage?"

"He doesn't want to admit it to you." Optimus said. "he's too proud this one…you know that." His hand sliding up to take Ironhide's slack hand, it's the only thing he can hold to. "I'll just stay with him for a while."

"No work today?" Ratchet asked not looking up from the mess of panels he was pulling back.

"Nothing that can't wait a few more hours…" Optimus said his voice that of concern.

Ratchet nodded and looked up. "he's butchered himself." Ratchet shook his head "Are you sure you two didn't like…"

"I did not do that to him…no." Optimus said "Despite what you might think of Ironhide he's rather …quiet when we interface."

"Optimus…" Ratchet chided softly not wanting him to continue.

"Appologies." He lifted his free hand "I won't speak of it." He touched Ironhide's cat like helm now. A part of him felt awful Ironhide was here, and a small part of him felt Ironhide deserved this, but he wouldn't admit how much of himself believed that.

Optimus knew one thing for certain, Ironhide was gonna get an Audio full when he woke up, bonded or not.

The End.

* * *

+++

This was a lost drabble I found on my PC I am posting it as a ONE shot ...I doubt this will turn into anything else.


End file.
